


Hands (podfic)

by susan_voight



Series: Sestina Podfics [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Sestina, halfamoon09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3030">Hands</a> by Kass.</p><p>Author's summary: </p><p>Kaylee's always been good with her hands.<br/>From the first time she touched an engine<br/>she knew how to make it run true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3030) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



### Length

2 minutes, 26 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 1.5 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/hands-mp3-mf) from Mediafire.

Alternatively, you can download all the sestinas in this series as [a single chaptered podbook (m4b) file](http://bit.ly/sestinas-mf) (backup at [Google Drive](http://bit.ly/Sestinas-gd)).

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/Hands-gd).

### Reader's notes

A gentle character study to kick off this series of sestinas.

Feedback and constructive criticism: always welcome.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/14900.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2434885.html) and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1844886.html).)


End file.
